Safest Place in the Universe
by Belangren
Summary: The Doctor saves Clara from his own timeline and rejoins The Paternoster Gang. They need to find the safest place in the universe to recuperate but where exactly is the TARDIS taking them? And how exactly does a Time Lord and his companion recover from such trauma? A filler for the gap between The Name of the Doctor and Episode 1 of Series 8.


He stumbled as he fell back out of his own timeline. His bones ached, his arms felt as if they would tear from their sockets just as if his legs would collapse beneath him. But he didn't care. She still clung to him; her tiny form unconscious in his arms.

'Sir! Give him to me!' Strax declared while miserably failing to hide his concern for the image in front of him.

'No' whispered the Doctor as he continued to limp past and on down the stairs of the tomb, a terrifying resolve set in his face.

The others quickly rushed behind him. Jenny and Vastra looked deeply concerned.

'What does he think he's doing, Ma'am?' Jenny quivered in hushed tones to her beloved.

'Saving her, my dear.' Vastra almost said to the universe as she watched his crippled shape move further and further into the shadows ahead. They hurried along.

The TARDIS could sense his approach. Something was different. He wasn't alone. She flung open her doors and enveloped them all with the swiftness of a Mother's embrace. She chilled at what she felt. Her Doctor was frail.

'Take us home'. She barely heard his command but she didn't have to. She didn't need to be told a second time, even at all. She never wanted to come to Trenzalore in the first place and being here for so long had put her on edge. Instantly, she put as much distance between them and that stench of a planet as she possibly could. She set off to the first, safe place in the universe she could think of.

-x-

'Which way, Doctor?' Vastra asked with softness. She had been in the TARDIS many times before but she had never seen her inner sanctum.

He hesitated. 'Left'.

There was automation in his voice and this troubled Vastra terribly. As they walked on, she pulled Strax aside.

"Listen to me. We need to keep an eye on both of them, do you understand?' Strax, seemingly puzzled by the concern over such displays of clear strength and fortitude, did not respond. Vastra was annoyed. 'He is unwell. It is your duty to care for them both. I need you to be prepared for any eventuality. The battle is not over!'

Strax came to attention as if the weight of an entire mission fell solely on his shoulders.

'I will organise aid immediately!' and he scurried off.

Finally, after passing several doors, they stopped. There was a faint perfume emanating from under the door. The Doctor looked down at Clara. Her grasp had lessened on him and a look of worry spread across his face.

'I can't', he sobbed.

The TARDIS seemed to understand the almost request and opened the door for him.

A soft glow suddenly streamed upon their faces. It was warm and smelt of spring mornings and fresh flowers. A tear fell down the Doctor's cheek and he smiled as he stepped into Clara's bedroom. Jenny and Vastra stood in the doorway as Strax reappeared carrying medical supplies. They couldn't move for the sheer beauty of what they saw kept them riveted to the floor.

The room was that of an old English cottage. The walls, lime rendered, radiated a warm yellow from a fire that appeared never to go out. Candles, which endlessly burnt, lined the mantelpiece with photos and mementos. On either side of the fireplace stood bookcases, stacked floor to ceiling with books Clara had borrowed from the TARDIS library or picked up in her travels. Opposite them was a large window with a deep windowsill. In it sat two vases of fresh flowers, which seemed almost surely never to die and a pile of warm woolen blankets. Finally, next to her luminous wrought iron bed, sat a cavernous chair (where it was clear Clara enjoyed curling up to drink tea while reading a book or watching the stars go by).

The Doctor walked across the wooden floor towards the bed. As much as every fibre of his being resisted the demand, he bent and placed her softly upon it. She still had not awoken and he felt so tired, so exhausted, he just couldn't…

'Help me.' He put his hand out for help as he began to lose his balance.

Strax helped him into the chair next to the bed. The Doctor watched in silence as Strax attended Clara and he unconsciously shooed Vastra and Jenny away as he began to break down.

'Ma'am, what do we do? I want to 'elp him but I just don't know what to do!' sobbed Jenny in almost silence, as the Doctor's tears were now causing her own.

'Strax, is there anything actually wrong with Clara?' Vastra questioned in hushed tones as she beckoned him over to the door to join them.

'Nothing. He requires nothing but rest. His puny human form has been through a considerable amount and recuperation will take time. That is all. Sir, however…'

'The Doctor? What is wrong with the Doctor?'

Strax shifted uncomfortably.

'Spit it out!' hissed Vastra.

'Well, he is not well. He too needs to recover. I recommend rest.'

Vastra eyed him suspiciously. 'Are you saying he needs to regenerate?'

Strax almost positively changed colour. 'Umm…ahh… '

'No.' The voice behind them was frail, just above a whisper. They turned to see the Doctor gazing at Clara's figure on the bed.

'Tell me she's ok? Tell me I saved her.' The look of sheer despair in the Doctor's eyes made Jenny weep openly.

'He, SHE, will be fine, Sir. She just needs to rest.' Strax sighed, clearly relieved to be the bearer of good news for once.

'Thank you. My friends' the Doctor croaked, with a forced smile that failed miserably. 'Please, make yourselves at home. The TARDIS is yours while we rest.'

The TARDIS groaned a slight disapproval but the Doctor gave a stern look, which dared her to argue. She gave up. 'You give them anything and everything they could ever need' he thought.

As they turned to leave, Jenny looked back to check on them. The Doctor was sitting, staring endlessly at Clara, her hand in his. He was stroking her hair like a melody on a string and each time he did, a corner of his mouth crept up and a quiet tear reached down to meet it. Jenny smiled and closed the door softly behind her.

-x-

'Ok, now what do we do?' Jenny thought out aloud as they walked down the corridor.

Strax attempted to voice an opinion but was promptly cut off.

'We should check on our destination', Vastra murmured as if the halls of the TARDIS would carry their every word back to the worrying Doctor.

Finding their way back to the console room, they were just about to reach for the monitor to see where exactly the TARDIS was taking them when she came to a soft, but distinguishable stop. Jenny made for the doors while Vastra, concerned about their whereabouts turned the monitor on.

'This cannot be right!' she proclaimed as Jenny flung open the door and a cool, fresh Welsh breeze caressed her face.

'Cardiff!' Vastra huffed. 'Why on earth would we be in Cardiff? This is ridiculous!'

The TARDIS groaned her disapproval at such an affront to her logic. Not wishing to encourage a screaming match, she merely displayed the following information on the screen:

Cardiff – 2013

Safest Place in the Universe.

Vastra, not wholly satisfied with the response, seemed to accept that the TARDIS had a reason for bringing them here and her temper subsided. Strax, on the other hand, positively beamed at the prospect of so many primitives and so many weapons all in one spot and begun concocting potential battle plans. Jenny and Vastra just walked away, leaving him to his imagination.

While Strax continued in his ranting about grenades, cluster bombs and goodness knows what else, Jenny and Vastra sat on the steps of the console room to collect their thoughts.

'My love, I fear we will be here a while.' Vastra was still clearly concerned about this whole scenario. 'I hope this will not upset you, upset us, while we stay here?'

'No, of course not!' Jenny exclaimed while grasping Vastra's hand, leaning into her. 'We'll be fine. I shan't imagine we'll be here too long. Just long enough for Clara to be back on her feet and for the Doctor to do the same.'

Vastra smiled. She hoped it was a convincing smile. Jenny however, was not convinced. She tightened her grip of her beloved's hand and they sat in relative silence thinking about what to do next.

Strax, finally exhausted from his proclamations of Sontaran supremacy over the primitives of the planet, realised that no one was paying him any mind. With a sigh, he headed over to where Jenny and Vastra sat in quiet reverie.

'Follow me' he said gruffly as he stomped past them, almost in a huff.

Jenny and Vastra looked at each other both perplexed and with a stifled smile as they followed Strax down the corridor to the right.

'I had checked several rooms whilst fulfilling my mission for medical aid' he declared as they walked. 'I believe, I have found solutions for our time here.'

He flung open a door to a kitchen. Jenny and Vastra slid past him in the doorway, mouths open as they took it all in.

'Ma'am, does this look like…' Jenny started,

'It's part of the same house as Clara's room?' Vastra finished.

Jenny nodded. They both almost felt like they were back in their own home. Flagged floors, exposed oak beams in the ceilings, a huge range in an old, open hearth. Even a double butler sink sat under a window with a deep windowsill, just like Clara's room.

'Take a look at this!' Jenny yelled over as she disappeared into a doorway at the other end of the spacious kitchen.

Vastra quickly headed over and reluctantly poked her head around the corner, slightly fearful on what she may discover. Her eyes widened as Jenny grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Everywhere they looked, there were rows and rows of food. Canned food, fresh food, preserved food. It seemed endless.

'One could almost imagine every taste is catered for in here' Vastra mused as she ran her hands over bottles of wine.

Suddenly, Jenny appeared from around another corner holding a familiar bottle of red liquid in her hand. 'Ma'am, I think they do cater for every taste.'

Vastra grinned.

After making their way back through the kitchen, they found on either side of the old fireplace, the room opened into a dining room. A solid oak table setting filled the space with paintings of flowers and countryside on the walls. They continued on into a lounge room with the same cavernous chairs as they'd seen in Clara's room and with bookcases spanning an entire wall and then onto a conservatory. Vastra felt immediately at home here. It was a subtle warmth and humidity and was full of the most wondrous flowers and plants she had ever seen. In the middle of the room sat two cane peacock chairs facing towards the back of the room and out to the view.

Jenny caught her hand and Vastra turned and looked down at her, visibly moved by the surroundings.

'He built her a house' wept Vastra.

-x-

Vastra and Jenny had been relaxing and chatting for what had seemed like forever in the conservatory. Even though they were sitting in the middle of a bustling city, the TARDIS happily projected the Lakes District surrounds. Warm sun poured in. Tendrils of light began curling around them, cocooning them in sleep. They did not resist.

Through the dreams, in the distance, an alarm sounded. Vastra woke with a start as Strax came barreling into the room in a profuse sweat.

'How long have we been asleep?' she asked of him sleepily 'and what is that alarm?'

'It's Sir. Quickly.' Strax panted as he started to make his way to the Doctor. Vastra gently woke Jenny and they quickly followed.

'What on Earth have you been doing Strax?' questioned Vastra, wondering what could have got the Sontaran into such a state.

'Fighting primitives' he panted as he hurried along. Vastra threw him a look that would fell a battalion of Sontaran.

Strax quickly clarified. 'The TARDIS made me a combat room – I fight hologram primitives.' Vastra thought she'd have to see this for herself later.

'Where is the Doctor? Not still with Clara?' Jenny whispered as they stood outside Clara's bedroom door.

'Affirmative' replied a very disgruntled Strax. Despite his professional medical advice, Sir had refused to move.

'But how long has it been? Surely a few hours is long enough?' she said in almost disbelief.

'It's not been hours. It's been days.' Strax said bluntly.

Jenny suddenly looked pale and Vastra almost choked. 'Days! Then what is the alarm for?' Vastra asked quickly.

'It's for Sir.' Strax opened the door.

What they saw in front of them they almost had no words for. All except for Strax who thought it was a clear insult on his medical proficiency that such nonsense was happening or some such thing. Vastra and Jenny were too focussed on the Doctor to pay any attention to Strax's mumblings.

There in front of them, on the bed, lay Clara. She had not moved at all since the Doctor had lain her down. Strax was busy seeing to her and checking her vitals. Jenny and Vastra moved across the room to get a clear look at the Doctor. He was sound asleep, curled up in the arms of the huge chair in the corner of the room. His arm dangled out and held on with a hair's breadth to Clara's hand as if the Universe itself could not force him to give her up. His appearance was beyond frail, almost gaunt. It was if all the life had been utterly exhausted from him and that the trauma of the last lifetime had just started to show on his face. He looked as if he hurt, as if he ached in his entire being. Strax hurried over and checked on the Doctor.

Jenny couldn't stand it. She turned to Vastra and pleaded. 'Please Ma'am; we have to move 'im. It's killing him to be like that.'

Vastra agreed but what could she do? The Doctor had made his wishes crystal clear on the matter.

'Ahem' interjected Strax. 'May I offer a solution?'

They were willing to consider anything at this point, not being entirely sure how to help.

'May I recommend full bed rest in conjunction with 2 hourly observations?' Strax gleamed with pride at the suggestion. Vastra and Jenny on the other hand, looked slightly dumbfounded.

'Is that not what you are already performing?' Vastra queried, her tone almost scornful.

Strax quickly realised his succinctness was doing him no favours. 'No, I mean yes. I mean no, not him. Sir.'

Vastra looked as if she were ready to rip Strax to shreds when Jenny stepped in.

'He means the Doctor should also have bed rest and observations' and she looked to Strax for confirmation which he gladly gave.

'Yes, that's all very well' Vastra spoke with terseness 'but he will not leave her.'

'Sir does not have to. Help me with him', Strax breathed as he hefted the Doctor upon himself and, assisted by the others, carried him across the room to the other side of the bed.

Vastra, attempted to be the voice of reason. 'I'm not sure this is exactly what he would have had in mind' she hesitated as she looked on at Strax undressing the Doctor and preparing him for bed.

Jenny and Strax turned and looked at her, both with the same knowing look on their face.

Vastra conceded. 'Oh, alright, help me Jenny!' as she went off into the newly discovered wardrobe to find suitable bedclothes for Clara.

-x-

Time passed in the TARDIS. Strax religiously checked on his beloved patients every two hours. While Strax slept, Jenny and Vastra took turns. The Doctor and Clara's vitals improved as soon as they were together. Strax became very philosophical about it all and spent his spare time between his newly favoured combat room and the library where he poured over texts looking for explanations to help him with his charges.

Jenny and Vastra had ventured outside, enjoying modern day Cardiff and spending time together. They had also created a new bedroom for themselves but still enjoyed their time in the conservatory. Life was hardly normal or settled but it had certainly gained a level of routine about it.

An alarm sounded.

'Strax, for goodness sake, turn it off' Vastra called across the room. Strax clambered over the kitchen bench for the alarm to switch it off before it woke his patients.

'That thing will cause them more harm than good. Besides, it's always going off for something trivial. You have it set too low!' she exclaimed at him.

Strax silently disagreed. He'd rather err on the side of caution. As he started to edge out of the room towards the door, she caught him out of the corner of her eye and he quickly sat back down at the bench, grumbling under his breath.

'Nothing will have changed, just leave them be!' Vastra declared.

Clara stirred. Her eyes were still closed but she could sense a soft light flickering across them and the familiar smell of flowers and something she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Aches crept across her body as if she'd not moved for a month but it felt as if she'd had the best sleep of her life. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled. She was in her own bed.

How she got there she didn't recall but everything else was still clear to her. The memories danced in her head like wisps of cloud. Her head ached with the thoughts but she almost just set them aside. There were more important things to deal with right now. Like moving. She tried to wiggle her toes, then her legs. Everything ached.

'This is going to take a while' she said to herself quietly.

Gradually, she turned herself over onto her side. It wasn't a shock when she saw the Doctor lying there next to her. He was lying on his side, facing her and looking the most peaceful she had ever seen him. A little voice in her head told her to get up but stubbornly she refused. She smiled and lay there, tracing his face and hair. It felt as if she had wanted to do it for an eternity. Constantly reaching out to touch but never quite being able to. No, she thought. I'll stay right here.

Eventually, Clara got up and made her way to the bathroom. She drew a hot bath and while she soaked; she drifted off in the steam. Scents of spices permeated the air and she was just grabbing the Doctors hand when Strax came barging in, startling her from her dream.

'Strax! What on, what are you doing in here?' she could hardly yell, her voice being so out of use for so long. Her throat hurt.

Strax apathetic at the naked primitive form offered that he came in for her two hourly observations and saw she was missing and with steam billowing, thought something was wrong. Clara laughed. Strax helped her out of the bath and to dress.

'I don't want to leave him' Clara whispered as Strax attempted to escort her from the room. She resisted until Strax gave her his assurance.

'I promise you. Sir, will be perfectly fine.'

Clara walked with him down the corridor to the kitchen where the smell of fresh scones and tea wafted. Clara's stomach groaned as if she'd not eaten in an age. Jenny and Vastra approached her with caution and after Strax's approval, enveloped her with hugs. Strax even managed to squeeze one or two in without ruining his reputation. They ushered her in to the lounge room.

'How do you feel?' Jenny queried as Vastra put a cup of tea and scones in front of Clara.

'Exhausted, sore, hungry, confused, aching' Clara replied, sipping on the tea. It was warm and comforting.

'And how much do you remember?' Vastra wondered. Jenny and Strax both looked in anticipation of the response.

'All of it. None of it. I'm not sure. I suppose I just want to speak to the Doctor about what happened first.' Clara said almost to her reflection in her tea. 'When will he wake?'

'That's just the thing,' Jenny remarked 'he's been asleep the same amount of time you 'ave.'

Clara looked puzzled. 'How long, exactly, have I been asleep?'

They all looked at each other, as if to question whether to tell and who would be the bearer of the news. Strax, never one for such absurdities to endure, blurted abruptly, 'Seven months.'

Clara dropped the cup. It felt as if the world stopped moving. Seven months? What had happened? She felt dizzy, she started to black out.

-x-

She could feel a cool breeze on her face. Some one was muttering and people were talking. She woke with a start.

'There, there, Boy. You must rest.' Strax attempted to have her recline again on the sofa.

Jenny approached with a cool drink and some food. 'You must eat, to get your strength up.'

Clara forced down small mouthfuls as difficult as it was. She was more concerned about the Doctor than herself. Memories constantly swirled in her mind and it was becoming difficult to focus.

After agreeing to rest in the lounge and be waited on, Clara slowly regained her strength. Vastra and Jenny had done their best to her fill in on what had happened since Trenzalore but even they were uncertain. Days passed and she became restless. She had not been able to see the Doctor, as Strax was always nearby constantly watching her, lest she fall ill again on his watch. In the end, Clara summoned them to her.

'Do we know why he's not woken up?' she demanded. She realised her tone was harsh but she was starting to worry.

Strax explained everything he had attempted. Clara listened with as much patience as she could muster. Nothing he'd done had woken him. Nothing he'd found in the library had provided an answer. When she was with him, he was noticeably healthier, that's all he could reason.

Vastra, almost whispering, leant into Clara, 'Did you try to wake him?'

Clara turned and looked at her. Her brow furrowed as it does when she's thinking of a riddle or something equally clever. A slight curl crept into the corner of her mouth and she sprung out of the chair and across the room. Strax made after her but Vastra recalled him. He protested profusely while Jenny snickered at the whole scenario behind her hand.

Clara opened the door to her room. There in front of her, still lying curled up in her bed was the Doctor. It's a sight she'd never thought possible. It was something never wished for in all her lives and yet, there was almost an aching hole inside her that tells her she had.

She closed the door behind her. Slowly stepping towards him, she remembered his voice calling her in the darkness. As she crossed the room and sat on the bed, she remembered him giving her back her precious Mother's leaf. Shivering, Clara put out her hand and touched his arm. Thoughts of his every embrace came flooding back. Tracing her fingers down to his neck and face, she remembered him saving her. 'My Clara' he called me, she thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

'No, this is madness' she thought out aloud, stopping herself from getting any closer and yet, she just couldn't stop. It felt like a piece of her was missing and she was looking right at it. All she had to do was reach out…

She grinned as she lent in and whispered in his ear. Nothing happened. She was certain of all the things she could say or do, that would be the one thing that would rouse him. She waited. Nothing. Clara shook him, nothing. She hugged, kissed, rocked and hit him. On and on she went. Absolute nothing. She felt her stomach give way and she ached. She crawled over him to the other side of the bed and in a ball, started to sob. They were endless tears and she felt her world start to collapse around her.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by two enormous hands and flung backwards. She screamed in horror and started to kick and punch in utter madness at her attacker.

'Oi, oi, ow, that hurts, stop it!' the Doctor remarked while shielding himself from the sudden onslaught. Clara stopped mid swing and looked up. He was sitting up opposite her in bed, his face beaming and quietly smirking at her.

'That wasn't funny!' She screamed at him.

'I thought it was hilarious' he said quite nonchalant. That comment earnt him another punch.

Strax, on hearing this ridiculous screaming coming from their room called for aid and raced down to see what was going on. He barged through the door and stood a gasp.

Jenny and Vastra caught up. 'What is going on now, Strax? Seriously, there cannot be this many emergencies…' Vastra trailed off.

'Ma'am, I think we should…' Jenny lent forward and tugged Strax out of the room, closing the door.

'Breeders' he mumbled.

In the background, Clara was giggling and screaming as she and the Doctor played.

The Doctor caught Clara's eyes. He had always followed the rules he'd set himself, he thought. Always holding back incase someone was trying to hurt me. Not anymore. He smiled as the weight of the universe lifted from him.

His hand slid to the back of her neck, he felt her hair flow softly over his skin.

'My Clara' he whispered.

She smiled back. Finally, he would be able to return that kiss that she had given him so long ago. He ached for it.

In that moment, he was whole again.


End file.
